Many types of apparatus are known for attaching a new web roll to another which is expiring. Such known apparatus includes relatively complex arrangements for synchronizing the speed of the new roll with the old roll; and, in addition, in the prior art, precautions had to be taken to prevent the new web from wrinkling or tearing at the moment of coupling of the two rolls.
One prior art U.S. Pat. No. is 3,198,452, which shows splicing apparatus which uses adhesive tape on the new roll and a pressure brush for effecting the splice. However, this apparatus requires a separate drive means for bringing the new roll up to speed before the splice is made.
The present invention provides improved means for bringing one roll up to the speed of another rotating roll, and for attaching the end of the new roll to the running old web.